Prince's Effect
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Une nouvelle famille emménage a Forks, des nombreux mystères l'entoures et beaucoup tourne autour du plus jeune de la fratrie. Harry est amnésique et s'enfuit avec sa nouvelle famille à Forks afin de fuir Dumbledore et ses desseins monstrueux envers le survivant. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Prince's effect

Je sais, je ne vous avais pas parlé d'un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight mais d'un crossover Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones… Il arrive ne vous en faites pas avec également la suite de Battlefied, Broken Crown, et ma fiction Harry Potter aussi, mais cette idée de crossover me trottait dans la tête depuis mal de temps et à cause d'un reportage ce midi sur les tribus amérindiennes canadiennes mes idées se sont rappelées à moi et voilà le résultat ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous as plus, et si vous souhaitez que j'écrive la suite ou si je dois arrêter le massacre tous de suite.

Bonne lecture ^^

Titre : Prince's Effect

Paring : Harry/Paul ; Draco/Edward ; Snape/Lucius ; Tom/OC et d'autre couple secondaires.

Rating : T (M pour plus tard)

Advert: Bashing! Bella; Bashing! Dumbledore; Bashing! Wesley (sauf Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux)

Synopsis: Une nouvelle famille emménage a Forks, des nombreux mystères l'entoures et beaucoup tourne autour du plus jeune de la fratrie. Harry est amnésique et s'enfuit avec sa nouvelle famille à Forks afin de fuir Dumbledore et ses desseins monstrueux envers le survivant.

« Paroles »

 **« Pensées »**

« _§ Fourchelang §_ »

[…]

Voilà déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Forks et leurs désormais fils cadet n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot en dehors des politesses habituelles et de ses 'discutions' avec leurs aîné, non pas qu'il était timide, il n'aimait juste pas parler pour rien. Les deux frères ne parlaient presque pas et s'exprimaient entre eux par des sortes de sifflements plus ou moins long qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Les trois frères qui étaient autrefois des ennemis étaient devenus inséparables, les deux ainés très protecteur envers leurs cadets suite aux événements qui avait précédé leurs fuites. Aujourd'hui le plus jeune rentrait au lycée de Forks, le deuxième commençait ses études dans l'architecture à Seattle et l'aîné allait aider ses 'parents' en travaillant à mis temps dans le bar qu'ils allaient ouvrir.

Des bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et des lèvres se posant sur sa nuque, sortirent le père de famille de ses pensés

« Tu as l'air soucieux, mon amour » Severus sourit légèrement et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse musclé de sa 'femme'

« Je suis juste inquiet quant au premier jour de nos fils dans des écoles moldus »

« Tous se passera bien ne t'en fait pas »

« Je l'espère, Lucius, je l'espère de tout mon cœur » Lucius raffermis son étreinte autour de la taille de son mari et celui-ci se retourna dans ses bras pour faire face à son amant et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le grand blond rompit le baiser au bout de quelques secondes et lui dis d'une voix douce :

« Harry est dehors depuis un moment, tu devrais lui dire de rentré et de se préparer pour son premier jour de cours. »

Le brun se dégagea des bras de Lucius et se dirigea vers la porte du salon dans lequel il s'était retiré pour réfléchir au calme et contempler la vue que lui offrait la baie vitré qui s'étalait sur tous un mur. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée dont le sol était couvert de marbre blanc qui, avec les murs nacrés renvoyait la lumière du soleil. Il passait la porte d'entrée du manoir Prince-Malfoy, quand il vit son fils cadet, debout à quelques pas de l'entrée, ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux flottant au souffle du vent, puis retombant le long de son dos dénudé dont la peau pâle était parsemé de cicatrices dû à son passé. Son fils était magnifique, s'était indéniable. La peau d'un blanc pur, des muscles fins, des longs cheveux de jais tombant jusqu'aux dessus de ses fesses, des yeux vert parsemés de rouge et de noir, ses deux marques imprimées sur la peau de ses clavicules depuis que son fils avait reçu son héritage magique, son visage aux traits fins, presque androgyne.

Le cadet de la famille ne semblait pas avoir entendu son père sortir sur le perron, puisque son regard était fixé dans celui de l'énorme loup gris qui était sorti de derrière les sapins qui peuplaient la forêt entourant le manoir et s'était figé en voyant l'humain.

« Harry »

Le dénommé se retourna vers son père qui n'avait visiblement pas vu l'énorme animale de là où il se tenait, laissant au loup le loisir d'observé son dos ou un tatouage fait à l'encre noir représentant un serpent enroulé plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour finir par venir se mordre la queue, ressortait sur la peau pâle de sa hanche droite.

« Harry, il serait temps d'aller te préparer pour ton premier jour au lycée, Lucius va t'accompagner pour la première semaine afin que tu puisse mémoriser le chemin. »

Le plus jeune fit quelques pas vers Severus, se stoppa, se retourna légèrement vers le loup qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, inclina sa tête vers l'animal en une salutation silencieuse puis continua son chemin et fini par disparaitre derrière la porte que son père avait refermé.

[…]

Edward était perturbé. Tous les Cullen l'étaient, la meute également, le lycée tous autant... En réalité, toute la ville l'était ! Les causes ? La nouvelle 'famille' qui était arrivé en ville il y avait déjà plus de trois mois, les apparitions d'animaux étranges que les gens disaient avoir aperçu dans la forêt, le nouveau bar qui avait ouvert en ville.

Pour les Cullen et la meute s'était surtout cette fameuse famille qui les perturbait. Tous d'abord le père de la famille, l'oncle et le deuxième de la fratrie étaient clairement des vampires qui étaient, et ils le sentaient tous, très puissant. Pour l'aîné des frères, ils ne se prononçaient pas, son cœur battait mais il ne portait aucune odeur sur lui, ce qui était très étrange, de plus ses yeux déstabilisaient énormément les vampires de par leurs couleurs carmines et la forme allongées de leurs pupilles.

Ce que les Cullen trouvaient également très étranges était le faite qu'aucun de leurs dons ne semblait fonctionné sur cette étrange famille. Alice ne percevait jamais leurs avenir, Jasper n'arrivait pas à déterminer les différentes émotions qui les traversaient, et Edward n'arrivait pas à lire leurs pensées mais c'était le cas du plus jeune qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ses pensées était illisibles, il n'y avait pas cette espèce de mur comme avec les autres membres de cette famille, c'était comme s'il n'avait aucune pensées dans son esprit.

Le cadet quant à lui, qui était scolarisé au lycée de Forks, ne semblait pas être un vampire ou une autre créature. Edward, l'avait suffisamment observé pour affirmer qu'il était humain. Son cœur battait, son teint, bien que pâle, n'était pas cadavérique, ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant et était, si on regardait bien, pailleté de rouge et d'onyx, la pupille semblait étrangement allongé comme celle des félins ou des reptiles.

Quand Edward avait fait cette constations, il avait tenté d'échanger quelques mots avec le jeune homme afin de vérifier ses observations, mais les pupilles qu'il avait vus en le regardant dans les yeux, étaient tous a fait rondes, normal. Il avait alors pensé qu'il avait dû halluciner et que les différentes couleurs présentent dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis lui avait joué des tours. Mais il refit ce constat quand une nouvelle élève était arrivée au lycée…

 _Flash-Back_

 _L'arrivé d'Isabelle Swan, la fille du chérif Swan, n'avait pas fait autant de bruit que celle d'Harry, mais les étudiants l'avait tout de même repérés grâce à son camion, qui était plus semblable à un tas de bout sauvé in-extremis de la décharge, qui ne passait pas franchement inaperçu. Edward était assis au côté d'Harry pour leurs cours communs de physique-chimie dans lequel l'humain était étonnamment doué. Le vampire avait constaté que le plus jeune semblait avoir une santé fragile. Il l'avait plusieurs fois vu porté sa main à son ventre en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et parfois courir jusqu'au toilettes pour régurgiter son repas, il ne participait jamais au cours de sport et était parfois absent pendant une ou deux journées par mois, suite auxquelles il revenait plus pâle que d'ordinaire et épuisé. Il avait également remarqué que les jours précédents ses absences, les pupilles du jeune homme s'allongeaient considérablement. De plus Harry, pendant les pauses déjeunés, ne mangeait presque jamais ou alors très peu, un simple bout de pain arrivait à le caler… Chose qu'Edward savait impossible pour un adolescent de 17 ans en pleine croissance. La fratrie Cullen avait tenté de sympathiser avec l'humain qui les intriguait tant, mais ils n'avaient réussi qu'à échanger quelques mots avec ce dernier, le plus souvent des politesses._

 _Edward et Harry étaient penchés sur l'expérience qu'ils devaient surveillés pour le cours, quand le directeur ouvrit la porte et pris à part le professeur quelques secondes. La porte étant restée entre-ouverte, un petit courant d'air traversait la pièce, apportant au vampire une odeur attirante qui lui donnait envie de boire, mais qui n'était pas assez présente pour qu'il perde le contrôle. Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry se tendre violement et ses pupilles se rétracter rapidement jusqu'à devenir deux fentes, à ce moment-là le vampire sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la première fois et que l'humain avait bien des yeux étranges. Il le vit arrêter sa respiration qui s'était faite irrégulière et forte et porter une main à son ventre et l'autre a son front, il vit également les deux tatouages en forme de griffures noires aux reflets bordeaux qu'Harry portait sur ses clavicules onduler légèrement et semblèrent commencés à s'élargirent. Cet humain était de plus en plus étrange. Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand il entendit distinctement le nom « **Tom** … » retentir douloureusement dans les pensées du jeune homme. Il allait lui demandé si tout allait bien, quand le professeur revint dans la salle en ouvrant grand la porte, le courant d'air se faisant plus fort. Le professeur allait prendre la parole quand Harry se leva, renversant son tabouret au passage, et se mit à courir en dehors de la classe, une main couvrant sa bouche comme s'il se retenait de vomir._

 _« Monsieur Prince-Black, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »_

 _La question posée par le professeur de chimie resta sans réponse, alors qu'Edward, captant un mouvement à sa gauche, tourna son regard vers la cours qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre de la salle de classe et vit avec effarement le frère aîné de son camarade qu'il semblait avoir appelé dans ses pensées, sur le parking devant le lycée. Il fût d'autant plus surpris quand il vit Harry sortir du lycée et courir dans les bras de son frère qui s'était précipité à la rencontre de son cadet, et qui à présent le serrait avec force dans ses bras. Étendant son ouïs vers les deux frères et ne portant plus attention au discourt sans fin de son professeur sur l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève, il entendit quelques brides de conversations qui le laissant sans comprendre_

 _« Harry, que se passe-t-il, tu n'avais pas réagi comme sa depuis plus de 5 mois, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire perdre le contrôle comme ça. » la voix de l'aîné reflétait clairement l'inquiétude et la façon dont il resserra son étreinte sur son petit frère était une preuve supplémentaire à son anxiété._

 _« Tom, la nouvelle, son odeur, elle est aussi forte et mauvaise que celle du vieux fou » le timbre de voix plus jeune semblait douloureuse et sa respiration laborieuse_

 _« Tu… Tu as eu un flash n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose pas vrai ? »_

 _« Oui… » Répondit faiblement Harry « Je me suis souvenu de ma première nuit après avoir reçu mon héritage, de l'affrontement, de ce qu'il avait menacé de te faire si je ne le suivait pas… » Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus chaotique « de ce qu'il m'a fait ensuite et de ce qu'il m'a obligé à faire… » Il vit les jambes du plus jeune le lâchés et il serait surement tombé si son frère ne le tenait pas fermement contre son torse._

 _« Harry ! On rentre à la maison, mon petit serpent, tu continueras à me raconter tous sa à la maison d'accord mon ange ? »_

 _Le plus jeune acquiesça, et Edward vit distinctement le plus vieux lui jeté un regard, en glissant un bras autour des épaules et des genoux de son frère pour le porté et l'installé dans la voiture du plus jeune après avoir récupéré ses clefs dans sa poche._

 _Edward resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de sentir la même odeur que plus tôt envahit la salle de classe, et le vampire dû mettre sa main devant son visage quand il senti ses dents s'allonger. Il n'avait qu'une envie, planté ses crocs dans la gorge de cette fille et la vidée de son sang. Une chose interpella mais il n'y fit que peu attention , trop occupé à résister à ses envies. Tous comme avec Harry, il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de cette humaine, elle en avait mais il ne les percevait pas, il n'y avait pas se vide comme avec son camarade. Une dernière pensé le traversa tandis qu'il tentait de se calmé, il devait impérativement dire à sa famille ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui et aussi rapporté à son camarade, les affaires qu'il avait oublié._

 _« Bien Mademoiselle Swan allez donc vous assoir au côté de Monsieur Cullen, je doute que Monsieur Prince-Black revienne au lycée aujourd'hui à cause de sa santé… quel dommage… »_

 _Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés mais Edward, malgré son état les avait entendu, « **encore une chose étrange concernant Harry »** pensa le vampire._

[…]

Alors verdict ? Je continue ou je m'arrête ? J'attends vos avis ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Prince's Effect-Chapitre 2

Me revoilà et je m'excuse pour ma longue absence aussi bien sur cette fiction que sur les autres, mais étant en plein déménagement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer sur toute mes fictions en journée et le soir j'étais trop fatigué pour écrire et après il y a eu les vacances ou je n'avais pas beaucoup de connexion… Je vous jure encore un peu et on était ravitaillées par les corbeaux XDD ! Déjà j'aimerais remerciée les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée (ordonnée serais plus exacte XD) à écrire la suite, honnêtement je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si nombreux à me demander la suite ^^. Ensuite je rappelle que le 2éme chapitre de ma fiction LOTR Broken Crown est publié ^^. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous attend en bas pour les réponses au reviews.

Titre : Prince's Effect

Paring : Harry/Paul Draco/Edward Snape/Lucius Tom/OC et d'autre couple secondaires.

Rating : T (M pour plus tard)

Advert: Bashing! Bella; Bashing! Dumbledore; Bashing! Wesley (sauf Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux)

Synopsis: Une nouvelle famille emménage a Forks, des nombreux mystères l'entoures et beaucoup tourne autour du plus jeune de la fratrie. Harry est amnésique et s'enfuit avec sa nouvelle famille à Forks afin de fuir Dumbledore et ses desseins monstrueux envers le survivant.

« Paroles »

 **« Pensées »**

« _§ Fourchelang §_ »

[…]

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle élève, Bella Swan, et Harry n'était pas revenu depuis. Les histoires d'apparitions de créatures étranges et immenses ce multipliaient et un élève avait raconté qu'un soir il avait entendu comme des rugissements et des lumières vertes et rouges venir de la forêt. Le bar-restaurant que la famille d'Harry tenait fonctionnait à merveille et beaucoup de personnes vantaient les mérites et la beauté des gérants du Letaliter Sanctio(1). L'un avec ses longs cheveux blonds presque blanc, sa haute stature, son apparence froide et noble, son regard vif comme celui d'un prédateur séduisait les clients et les clientes avec ses aires parfois supérieurs. L'autre avec ses cheveux noirs de jais mi- long, lui arrivant aux épaules, parvenait a capturé les clients avec son regard onyx et son apparences sombre et ténébreuses. Si les gérants faisaient fureur, leur fils ainé dépassait de loin ses parents avec ses courts cheveux brun, ses étranges yeux rouges et son aura mystérieuse subjuguait tout le monde. Beaucoup de jeunes filles avaient tentées d'attirer le jeune homme, mais elles se faisaient toutes sois rembarrer, sois totalement ignoré et les hommes qui tentaient leurs chances finissaient toujours par abandonné quand l'ainé de la fratrie dardait son regard écarlate sur eux comme pour les prévenir que leurs causes étaient perdu d'avance.

Edward avait parlé des évènements qui avaient précédé l'absence d'Harry à sa famille. Ils avaient tous d'abord discutés des précautions à prendre par rapport à Bella Swan qui commençait un peu trop à s'intéresser à leurs familles. Ils avaient tous été intrigués puis choqués par la suite de la description du vampire aux cheveux de bronze. La réaction d'Harry par rapport à l'odeur de l'humaine était plus qu'étrange… Même eux n'avait pas réagi aussi violement face à son odeur qui était, il fallait l'avoué, forte et appétissante. De plus le fait que pile à ce moment-là, tous leurs dons s'étaient manifestés et dirigés vers le jeune homme était très intrigant. En effet, non seulement Edward avait pu entendre Harry appelé son frère dans ses pensées, mais Alice avait eu une vision quelque peu flou du jeune homme. Dans sa vision, elle avait vu le jeune Prince-Black, qui semblait plus jeune que maintenant, inconscient dans un lit, entouré par trois hommes, son frère assis à ses côtés dans le lit qui lui tenait la main et deux autres hommes, un châtain et un brun, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu mais qui renvoyaient la même impression de mystère que les deux frères. Alice avait été choqué par l'extrême pâleur et l'expression douloureuse du jeune homme, et par les marques en formes de griffures qu'il portait aux clavicules qui étaient cerclées de rouge et semblaient battre comme animé par un cœur qui leurs appartenait.

Mais la réaction la plus violente avait été celle de Jasper… Au moment même où son frère et sa compagne avaient vu leurs dons se fixés sur le jeune homme, une déferlante d'émotions venant d'Harry s'était abattu sur lui et sous la violence et les différences des émotions qui l'asseyaient, le vampire blond en avait perdu connaissance. Jasper se souvenait encore de toutes les émotions qui avaient traversé le jeune homme. De la peur à la douleur, en passant par la colère, l'angoisse et la tristesse, ainsi que d'autres émotions qu'il n'avait ressenti que chez des personnes qui avaient survécu à un drame ou une guerre. Carlisle avait été interpelé par la réaction du jeune Prince-Black et par le fait que quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait appelé, son frère été apparu comme par magie, d'après les dire de son fils. Esmé, elle, était plus intrigué par la discussion que les deux frères avaient eu sur le parking, cette histoire de « perte de contrôle » et le faite que l'ainé avait regardé dans la direction d'Edward lui semblait très étrange. Ils en étaient à présent tous certains, les deux frères étaient bel et bien des créatures… Mais restait à savoir lesquelles.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle et la discussion des Cullen. Les vampires avaient tenté de connaitre l'adresse d'Harry pour lui rapporter ses cours et essayé d'en apprendre plus sur cette étrange famille, mais la secrétaire avait refusé de leurs données ces informations en leurs disant que le frère de l'élève venait régulièrement récupérer les cours de son cadet, chose qui interpela la fratrie Cullen étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le frère en question, ni sentit sa présence. Ils avaient alors tenté une autre approche et s'étaient rendu en ville, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, du moins à Forks.

En entrant dans le bar-restaurant de la famille Prince-Malfoy, Jasper et Emmet s'étaient tous de suite senti à l'aise. L'ambiance de l'établissement était comme sécurisante et ils n'étaient pas assaillit par l'odeur des humains présent dans la salle. A leurs grands étonnements, ils étaient certains que ce serait un vampire ou une autre créature qui serait venu à leurs rencontre, se fut un humain à l'apparence sombre et mystérieuse qui vint les accueillir.

« -Bonsoir messieurs, vous désirez une table pour deux ou vous souhaitez avoir accès au bar ? »

Les deux vampires étaient choqués. Ils ressentaient quelques choses qui leurs disaient que cet humain n'était pas normal et qu'il ne fallait pas envisager ou tenter quoi que soit avec lui. Plongé dans leurs états, ils ne virent pas l'humain leurs répété plusieurs fois la question et ils sortirent de constations seulement quand un vampire aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, vint se posté au côté de l'humain, passa son bras autour de sa taille de manière possessive et leurs dit d'un ton froid :

« Messieurs, il me semble que mon compagnon vous ai posez une question. Il serait impoli de ne pas répondre n'est-ce pas, chers compatriotes _vampire_ »

Les deux Cullen tiquèrent à cette appellation et dirigèrent leurs attentions vers l'autre vampire. Se fût Jasper qui brisât le silence qui s'était installé :

« - Vous devez être les parents d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Le compagnon du vampire blond émis un léger grondement et répondis d'un ton froid et menaçant «- Je suis son père en effet, qu'est-ce que des vampires végétariens veulent à mon fils ? » Le vampire blond resserra un peu son bras autour de sa taille et lui dis d'un ton calme «- Severus calme toi, si ils lui voulaient du mal, ils ne seraient pas venu ici. » Le dis Severus sembla se calmé légèrement « -Très bien, je te laisse avec tes… compatriotes, j'ai du monde en salle et je doute que Tom et Draco aient la patience de servir les familles des tables 3 et 4 » en disant ceci il se détacha de son amant et commença à se dirigé vers un autres blond platine que les deux Cullen voyaient de loin, mais il fut retenu par son vampire quand celui-ci le rattrapa par sa cravate et le tira a lui pour échanger un langoureux baiser.

« -Bien suivez-moi, nous serons plus au calme à l'arrière. » Les deux vampires végétariens suivirent l'autre vampire, quand Jasper senti un regard sur lui. Il tourna son regard vers le font de la salle et vit un grand brun aux étranges yeux rouges fendu le fixer depuis le bar. Le blond se senti extrêmement mal-à-l'aise quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait aucune odeur ni aucune émotions venir de frère aîné d'Harry. Il se figea quand une pensée qui ne lui appartenait pas apparu dans sa tête. La connexion visuelle qui s'était établie entre lui et le brun se rompu quand Emmet se plaça devant lui en le dévisageant.

« -Quelques chose ne va pas Jasper ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je t'appel et que tu ne réponds pas. »

«- Ce n'ai rien Emmet » Il prit une grande mais inutile respiration pour reprendre ses esprits et continua son chemin derrière le second père de leur camarade, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la pensé qui lui avait été imposé par le frère d'Harry « - **Ne vous approcher pas de mon frère, et que le sale traite a son sang et sa sang de bourbe de petite amie n'essaie même pas de lui parler, ou je lui romps son sale petit corps ! »**

[…]

« -Et donc ta famille et toi pensez que Black-Prince est une créature surnaturelle ? »

Edward regarda amoureusement Bella pendant que celle-ci, assise, sur les hautes branches du sapin dans lequel ils avaient grimpé, lui posait toutes sortes de questions sur les réflexions sa famille par rapport au nouveau, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

« -Nous avons certains doutes en effet »

«- Comment ça ? Quand une personne est une créature vous le sentez non ? Comme Jacob. » Le vampire grinça des dents a la mention du lycanthrope. «-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Bella. Jacob empeste le chien à des kilomètres à la ronde. Black-Prince, n'as pas l'odeur d'une créature, il sent l'humain mais ce n'ait pas comme tous les autres humains, nous ne ressentons aucune envie de boire son sang, je ne perçois pas ses pensées, Jasper ne ressent pas ses émotions et Alice ne peut pas le voir distinctement dans ses visions. Et puis le jour de ton arrivé au lycée, il a eu une réaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu par rapport à d'autre humain. »

« -Tu veux dire la même réaction que toi, à la fin du cours, t'enfuir en courant à cause de mon odeur ? » Elle avait dit ça sur un léger ton de reproche. « -Pas tous a fait, moi j'ai pu la supporter lui a… je ne sais pas… c'est comme si il avait été malade à cause de ta présence, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, de plus, il t'a sentie bien avant moi. »

« -Tu parles de se dont tu m'as parlé ? Ses pupilles qui s'allongent brusquement et ses tatouages qui se mettent à remués et rougirent ? » Edward acquiesça, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand une odeur de sang lui parvient aux narines. Il attrapa Bella par la taille et grimpa plus haut, de cette façon il avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la vallée. Il crut distinguer des formes se mouvants rapidement entre les arbres et soudain, à leurs plus grands étonnement, Bella et Edward virent surgirent des arbres et courir dans la vallée, une énorme panthère noire blessé poursuivie par plusieurs humains armé d'étranges bout de bois. Edward sauta de l'arbre au moment même où Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice et Esmé arrivaient.

« Esmé, ramène Bella à la maison, s'il-te-plais » L'humaine eu un cri outré « -Hors de questions, je reste avec toi ! » Edward se tourna vers elle avec un regard sévère « -Ce n'était pas une proposition, Bella. »

« -Mais Edward… » Ella n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule avec Esmé qui l'a ramena de force a la villa.

« -Alice, tu as eu une vision ? »

« Oui, je t'ai vu entrain de te battre avec quelqu'un et en ressortir fortement blessé, alors j'ai prévenu tout le monde. Jasper et Emmet arrive avec apparemment les parents de Harry, Jasper les a convaincu de venir discuter avec nous en t'en que… compatriote… »

Leurs discutions fut interrompu par un rugissement sonore de la panthère qui était portant a encore plusieurs kilomètres. Les quatre vampires se jetèrent un regard et accélérèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la prairie, ils tombèrent sur une scène effarante.

[…]

Et voilà fin du chapitre ^^ Ça vous plait toujours ? J'attends vos avis

Réponse au reviews :

Camlle : Qui sait qu'elle est l'héritage de Harry, je ne le révèlerais pas tous de suite… Pour les frères oui se sont bien Tom et Draco. Merci ^^

Potter755 : Je suis contente que tu trouves mon début de fiction génial ça me fait très plaisir. Décidément vous êtes beaucoup a pensés que Harry est une créature reptilienne…afin je dis ça, je ne dis rien… Moi ? Sadique ? Oui énormément XDD. Oui les frères sont bien Tom et Harry, leurs côtés surprotecteur sera expliqué au cours des chapitres, merci pour ton commentaire ^^

Luka. G : Contente que tu trouves le début bien écrit, espérons que sa continue^^. Pour mon rythme de parution, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je peux aussi bien mettre 2/3 semaines a publié un chapitre, que 5 mois (ce qui est plutôt rares sauf exceptions examens, cours, boulot ect…), pareil pour les chapitres, je n'en pas la moindre idée, déjà si j'arrive à publier minimum 10 chapitres se serait bien, on verra avec le temps en fonction de l'inspiration. Il faut savoir aussi que j'ai plusieurs fictions en écriture en même temps que celle-ci, et plusieurs projets en cours d'écriture aussi. Merci pour ton commentaire en espérant ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce chapitre ^^.

TitiaBlack : Contente que le premier chapitre te plaise et te donne envie de lire la suite ^^

Elo-didie : Contente qu'il te plaise, merci pour ton commentaire ^^

Nessy : Heureuse que mon introduction te donne envie de savoir la suite ^^ merci

Complicate : Les crossover c'est le bien XDDD Et oui j'aime mettre plein de mystère dans mes fictions, puisque personnellement je trouve que les fictions ou l'on est omniscient et que l'on sait déjà tous et ou le héros avoue TOUUUUS ses secrets directement sont un peu ennuyante même si très bien écrites (il n'y a qu'à regarder dans mes favoris j'ai des tonnes d'histoires comme sa XDDD) et je pense qu'il faut quand même laissé du mystère dans les histoire afin de motiver le lecteur à ne pas lâcher l'histoire et a lui faire travailler les méninges pour savoir qui est qui, qui fait quoi ect… Après sa reste mon point de vue ^^. Pour le deuxième frère, c'est bien Draco, pour savoir quelles créatures ils sont, il faudra attendre un petit peu, je sème quelques indices par-ci par-là, mais il faudra attendre encore quelque chapitre avant de savoir ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire^^

Hator2 : merci pour ton commentaire, contente que le début te plaise, espérons que se sera toujours le cas pour les chapitres suivants ^^

Shishi-sama76 : shishishishi d'accord je continue XDDD

Guest : Contente que tu aimes bien ^^ Les précisions sur notre famille de créatures non-identifier arriverons au fur et a mesures de l'histoire ^^ pareil pour leurs passé ^^

Akayui : nom de mille… euh… jolie expression a rallonge XDDD contente que le début te plaise, espérons que sa continuera ^^

Natulcien Anwamane : contente qu'il te plaise ^^

Tsumy-malnewca : merci pour ton verdict XDD

Ijimi : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

Yumi-elfeuw : Contente que ma fiction t'intrigue ^^ J'aime intriguer les gens XDD

AlwaysDrarryAddict : D'accord je n'arrête pas XDD Merci pour ton commentaire

CeriseRoyale : Oui mon capitaine, a vos ordre, je n'ai pas le droit de m'arrêter XDDD Ton espoir c'est réaliser, voilà le 2 chapitre ^^

Harry-Snape-Malfoy : déjà j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ^^ Ensuite heureuse de constater que tu trouves ma fic prometteuse ^^ et pour la suite…bah…voilà XDDD

IZNOO: merci pour ton commentaire ^^ en espérant que la suite te plaise.

SAllen94 : contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'as plus ^^

Lord Celestin : Les mystères s'éclairciront petit à petit, patience :p

MissJu-chan : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ta plus

Luchun : Merci ^^ Oui le loup est Paul, j'avais envie de changer un peu des Edward/Harry ou des Jacob/Harry que l'on trouve s'en arrêt. Mêle si j'aime beaucoup ces paring, je pense que changer un peu n'est pas trop mal ^^

777Hildegard : Ne t'inquiète pas l'explication sur la relations fraternelle de Tom, Draco et Harry et sur comment ils en sont arrivé là, viendra au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Merci pour on commentaire^^

Arwen Jeduose : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus

Buffyxangel1 : merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent ^^

Minimiste : Heureuse que le début de cette fiction t'ait plus et que la suite te plaise également j'espère.

Momo-Okami : les explications du pourquoi Harry et sa familles sont venu a Forks viendront au fur et mesure ^^ merci pour ton commentaire

Skiria : Contente que cette histoire, ou du moins le début te plaise. Pour la fréquence normalement je devrais pouvoir publier toute les 3 semaines, mais comme je l'ai dit en haut, en se moment je suis en plein déménagement et en plein travaux donc je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite, aussi bien de cette fiction que les autres que j'ai en cours. J'espère que malgré le délai assez long entre chaque publication, cette fiction te plaira ^^

DidiineOokami: J'ai voulu changer un peu au niveau des paring et je trouvais que Paul/Harry ce serai pas mal ^^


	3. Note Informartion

Eh eh eh, bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, je vous rassure tous de suite ce message n'est pas un message d'abandons mais juste d'information, alors reposez tous ses couteaux et autres objets que vous auriez prévu de me lancée…

HUM HUM

Alors donc je vous fais cette « note d'information » pour vous rassurez. Non je n'abandonnerais pas ces fictions. J'ai juste eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe… J'ai perdu toute mes données qui étaient dessus, dont certaines que je garde depuis 2006…

Depuis plusieurs mois, j'essaie de retapée TOUS mes fichiers, et je peux vous garantir qu'il y en a un paquet…

Alors voilà, je voulais rassurez les gens qui me lisent et me suivent, NON je n'abandonnerais aucunes de mes fictions.

Sur ceux je vous dis tous a bientôt je l'espère pour la suite de cette fiction.


	4. Note Informartion n02

Eh oh… Y'as quelqu'un qui lit encore cette fiction ? AAAAAAAAAH !*évite les pierres*

On se calme, on se calme, je suis désolé pour ma très TRES longue absence mais comme je vous l'avais précisé dans la note précédente j'ai eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe qui, à cause d'une mauvaise manip' m'as supprimé tous mes fichiers depuis j'ai eu mes cours et mes examens qui sont arriver, les oraux du bac a préparé, mon accident de scooteur, le bac qui approche enfin bref j'ai eu énormément de choses qui sont arrivées les unes après les autres et je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de tous sa...

Enfin bref, je vous fais cette (nouvelle) petite note pour vous tenir au courant. J'ai deux nouvelles a vous annoncer…

Tous d'abord, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer…

QUE JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS MES FICTIONS PUISQUE QUE J'AI REPRIS L'ECRITURE DE TOUTES MES FICS MWAHAHAHAHAHAH (oui j'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels XDDDD)

Ensuite deuxième nouvelle, de nouveaux projet de fictions ont vu le jour pendant ma période d'absences. Alors nous avons :

-2 projets Harry Potter

-2 projets Kuroko no Basket

-2 projets Saint Seiya

-2 projets Marvel

-1 projet Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club

-8 projets Crossover (1 Harry Potter/Game of Thrones; 2 Harry Potter/Twilight; 3 Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones; 1 Harry Potter/Esprit Criminel; 1 Harry Potter/Marvel)

Voilà, voilà, j'espère vous avoir rassuré sur mon avancement et j'attends de vos nouvelles par rapport à mes nouveaux projets que je commencerais bientôt. Je remercie aussi tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des review ou des MP pour m'encourager, ça m'as fait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré l'attente, il faut l'avoué très longues, vous me suivez toujours. C'est en partie ce qui m'a motivé à reprendre et à me remettre plus vite de mon accident^^.

Je vous fais des très gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt, et bonne chance a ceux qui passe le bac comme moi dans moins de 3 semaines comme moi (faudrait peut être que je commence à réviser XDD) ou à ceux qui ont leurs partielles ou autres examens de fin d'année.


End file.
